Soy tributo
by Kerstin Nathalie Hennig
Summary: Me llamo Korynth Fergusson y me ofrecí voluntaria como tributo en lugar de mi prima Athena para los septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre. Ahora debo ir a la arena y enfrentarme a lo que sea que se me presente, y si fracaso... Bueno, solamente espero que Athena cierre los ojos cuando lo pasen por televisión.


**Capítulo uno**

**Lanzada a la arena**

—¡Que empiecen los septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre!—oigo que exclama el presentador. Tiemblo.

Me acaban de dejar en la arena. El sol pega en mis ojos y a duras penas logro ver qué diablos me rodea. Me hago sombra con la mano y veo que estamos los veinticuatro tributos en círculo alrededor de la cornucopia. También noto objetos entre nosotros y aquel enorme cuerno dorado, que van siendo más grandes y valiosos a medida que se acercan al centro.

Mi mentor me dijo una y mil veces que no me distraiga con la cornucopia y que me concentre en durar viva al menos diez minutos, pero me siento vacía y frente a mí está todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir.

Sacudo la cabeza para concentrarme.

—Siete, seis... —oigo que informa la misma voz que nos recibió hace unos instantes.

Oh, mierda, se me acaba el minuto. Miro hacia la derecha y veo a un chico que tiene cara de chiflado. Parece la liebre de marzo de tan revoltoso que se ve.

—Cuatro.

Vamos, Korynth, concéntrate.

—Tres.

No muy lejos de mi lugar veo un hacha. Es de tamaño mediano, lo suficiente chico como para que yo pueda manejarlo y lo bastante grande como para degollar a alguien de un golpe. Vaya, llevo menos de un minuto en la arena y ya cambiaron mi forma de pensar.

—Dos.

Voy a agarrar el hacha.

—Uno.

Un gran gong suena y todos comienzan a correr. ¿Por qué yo no? Mi cuerpo quedó en estado de shock. Apenas me recupero me lanzo tras el hacha, pero un chico de los profesionales ya la consiguió.

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?

Veo unos cuchillos por allá, tirados sobre el pasto, y decido ir tras ellos, pero de repente me detengo por el dolor que siento en la pierna. Un tributo profesional me lanzó algo tremendamente filoso, tal vez una daga, que ahora está incrustada en mi cuadriceps. Me duele horrores y caigo al suelo. El tributo se me acerca corriendo, listo para atravesarme con una lanza. Y yo estoy lista para morir.

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo a mi primita Athena. Espero que sea feliz el resto de su vida. Al menos la salvé de venir a la arena, así que de algo sirve mi muerte poco heroica.

Pasan unos segundos y, como nada sucede, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo que estoy bajo la sombra de un enorme tributo, que está enfrentándose al maldito profesional. Apenas comprendo la escena comienzo a arrastrarme fuera del campo de batalla.

Le debo una. Me incorporo y agarro una bolsa que solo Dios sabe qué contiene. Antes de huir del baño de sangre me doy vuelta una última vez para ver a mi salvador. Siento que el corazón se me encoge cuando lo veo tendido en el piso, atravesado por la lanza, sufriendo el destino que debía haberme tocado a mí.

BUM. Ése fue su cañón. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Luego me recuerdo: Korynth, ya no tienes tiempo para eso.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde sea que mis pobres piernas me lleven. Aún no he podido sacarme la daga de la pierna y me está haciendo más daño con cada movimiento. Miro hacia atrás y me lanzo repentinamente al piso, esquivando una flecha. El que la tiró está lo suficientemente lejos como para creer que me alcanzó. Sólo espero que se marche antes de darse cuenta de que mi cañón no sonará.

O al menos eso espero. Puede ser que suene por esta daga condenada. Condenada a matarme.

Cuando el tributo con las flechas se va me siento y examino mi pierna. Tengo los pantalones puestos, como todos, y veo nada más un cuchillo clavado en mi músculo con un enorme charco oscuro alrededor. Sangre. _Mi _sangre.

Estoy en medio de un campo abierto, el bosque está demasiado lejos; en serio espero que todos me crean muerta y no se acerquen a mí por un buen rato. Intento retirar la daga, pero me duele muchísimo y tardo horrores en hacerlo, probablemente más de media hora. Además, cada dos segundos freno y miro a ver si hay alguien a punto de apuñalarme.

Hasta ahora, nadie. Y es extraño. Ya va demasiado tiempo sin estar al borde de la muerte. Quizás todos sepan que moriré por esta herida y no quieran gastarse la energía en mí. Supongo que al menos moriré en paz.

Seguramente esto se infectará antes de que logre retirar el cuchillo.

Pasó ya más de una hora desde que me largaron aquí en la arena y me siento cada vez peor. Quedaré traumada de por vida tras la muerte de mi salvador… aunque mi vida acabará pronto, así que eso no es decir mucho. Sé que es posible que él simplemente haya querido pelear con el otro tributo y ya, pero me salvó la vida de todos modos.

Recordarlo me hace llorar y llorar. Si sigo así terminaré muriendo deshidratada.

Finalmente, junto fuerza para aguantar extraerme la daga del espantoso agujero que me dejó en la carne. Dejo el arma a un costado y me tiro al piso para descansar y tratar de apaciguar el dolor. Además, como si eso no fuera suficiente, tengo hambre y sed. Mi estómago se queja tanto como mi pierna y creo que me está comenzando un dolor de cabeza. Decido distraerme.

El cielo está ya de noche y se ven algunas estrellas. No sé cuánto tiempo paso así, observando los astros, pero la temperatura desciende drásticamente y siento el rocío nocturno. Recuerdo la bolsa que agarré antes de huir de la zona de la cornucopia y examino su interior: una manta fina, una barrita de cereal y una petaca con menos de doscientos mililitros de agua según mi cálculo a ojo. Al menos tengo algo para sobrevivir durante unas horas más. Me zampo la barrita de un solo bocado y tomo la mitad del agua. Genial, justo un alimento que me da más sed. Termino tomándome todo el contenido de la botellita.

Me recuesto sobre el césped y me cubro el cuerpo con la manta. Meto en la bolsa la daga que me hirió y guardo todo, ocultándolo bajo mis pies y la finísima manta.

Estoy bastante adormilada. Cada tanto abro bien los ojos y observo a los alrededores en busca de enemigos de los cuales defenderme, pero está todo vacío. Y con razón, ¿qué estúpido se quedaría por la noche en este lugar descampado? Solamente Korynth Fergusson.

Cuando estoy a punto de caer profundamente dormida suena el himno tan alto que me estremezco, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Miro hacia el cielo y veo el escudo de Panem, nuestro país, ese mismo que nos envía cada año a matarnos entre nosotros en esta arena.

Comienzan a proyectar en el cielo los rostros de los tributos muertos, y voy contándolos con los dedos. Voy por el quinto cuando reconozco al que murió en mi lugar y evito llorar, ya que no puedo permitirme perder más líquido. Pero mi interior se retuerce y estremece de todos modos. Me llevo los tres dedos del medio de la mano izquierda a los labios y luego los levanto en alto. Es nuestra forma de expresar respeto a alguien.

En este momento recuerdo que debo aparecer en televisión. Quiero que Athena crea que, a pesar de todo, estoy bien. No quiero que pierda la esperanza antes de que yo muera.

Y yo tampoco me desesperaré. A pesar de todo pude sobrevivir mi primer día en la arena.

Demostraré que la muerte de ese tributo no fue completamente en vano, voy a rendir honor a su sacrificio. Tengo una oportunidad, y no la desaprovecharé.

Voy a luchar hasta morir.


End file.
